Super Lookout Reinchiri
Super Lookout Reinchiri is a fighting video game and the 3rd sequel to the game, Lookout Reinchiri. It was announced for the PlayStation 3, the Xbox 360, the Nintendo 3DS, and the Wii U consoles by the Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki Productions company. The game was released July 25th in North America, July 27th in Japan, July 26th in Europe and sometime in August for Australia. The sequel is Ultimate Lookout Reinchiri. The Gameplay consists of the same elements of the previous Lookout Reinchiri games and even real Dragon Ball Z games. Including destructible enviorments, health bars, and many other things that you would find in a normal fighting game. The Battle Zones that must be complete are: Square Zone-Ultimate Zone or Ultimate Square-Final Ultimate Zone. While playing those new Battle Modes (Battle Zone), "Enhanced Characters" can be unlocked, such as Supreme Super Saiyan Ian. Also, various amount of titles can be unlocked depending on the character used. Enhanced Characters will have a much higher power level, due to their items. Enhanced characters cannot have their costume changed, items will be binded on the character, and moves will be default. Some characters like Super Saiyan Zion, SS' Shenron Infinity, Supreme Super Saiyan 2 Kuzon etc. Super Mode is a new mode of Super Lookout Reinchiri. This new Mode is very long and is a more hard version of Story Mode. This carries over to the Versus mode, where certain characters will have conversations, e.g. Mars and Kuzon . Every character has their own Super Mode which involves several battles including a boss battle and bonus battles. In these "Missions" or battles there are some special conditions such as finish before your ends and start from almost no health and win the match. Some characters have battles with other characters where all the characters that go together to do the battle have to be unlocked. The Dragon Balls are earned by beating the boss mission of any character. If a character has a transformation, they have to unlock it by completing missions, but they start out in base, but later they can transform. # (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4, False Super Saiyan, Supreme Super Saiyan 1-LSSSJ-10 Password) # (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) # (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) #Zion (End) (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4, , X-Super Saiyan, Password) #Kuzon (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3 Super Saiyan 4, Legendary Super Saiyan, Supreme Super Saiyan, Supreme Super Saiyan 2, Supreme Super Saiyan 3, Supreme Super Saiyan 4[) #DJ (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) #Nova (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4, Shenron Ininity,Password) #SM # (Shenron Infinity)p # (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) # (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Dragon Stages) #Novic (Super Namek) #Blake (All Forms) #Kuzian (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) #Fon (Super Namek, Great Namek) #Novon (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) # (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) #Michael Iron (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) #Domon Kasshu (Base) #Evil Ian (Base, Full Power) #Dark Ian (Base, Giant Form) #Super Ian (Base, and Super Ian 2) #Majin Ian (Base, ISSSJ10) #Michael Iron (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) #Vegitax (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 4, Dragon Infinity Mode, Nitro Super Saiyan 1-3) #Goku (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) #Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Ascended Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4, Scouter) #Majin Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) #Vegito (Base, Super Saiyan) #Gogeta (Super Saiyan) #Gohan #Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) #Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) #Future Trunks (Future Trunks' sword) (Base, Super Saiyan) #Future Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan, ) #Kid Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) #Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) #Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) #Piccolo #Krillin #Yamcha #Tien Shinhan #Chiaotzu #Videl #Frieza (1st Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form, 100% Power) #Zarbon (Base, Post-Transformation) #Dodoria #Captain Ginyu #Jeice #Burter #Recoome #Guldo #Bardock #Nappa #Raditz #Cell (Imperfect Form, Semi-Perfect Form, Perfect Form, Super Perfect Form) #Android 16 #Android 17 #Android 18 #Android 19 #Dr. Atom # #Super Buu (Base, Gotenks Absorbed, Gohan Absorbed) #Kid Buu #Broly (Base, Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan) #Broly (Super Saiyan 3) #Mars (Base, SSJ1-4, Shadow Super Saiyan, Ultimate Shield Form, SSSJ1-10, MSSJ1-3, ESSJ1-2 #Turles Jr. #Twist #Akuma #Goku (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) #Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Ascended Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) #Vegeta (Super Saiyan 3) #Vegeta (Scouter) #Majin Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) #Vegito (Base, Super Saiyan) #Gogeta (Super Saiyan) #Gohan #Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) #Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) #Future Trunks (Future Trunks' sword) (Base, Super Saiyan) #Future Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan, ) #Kid Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) #Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) #Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) #Piccolo #Krillin #Yamcha #Tien Shinhan #Chiaotzu #Videl #Frieza (1st Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form, 100% Power) #Zarbon (Base, Post-Transformation) #Dodoria #Captain Ginyu #Jeice #Burter #Recoome #Guldo #Bardock #Nappa #Raditz #Cell (Imperfect Form, Semi-Perfect Form, Perfect Form, Super Perfect Form) #Android 16 #Android 17 #Android 18 #Android 19 #Dr. Goden # #Super Buu (Base, Gotenks Absorbed, Gohan Absorbed) #Kid Buu #Broly (Base, Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan) #Broly (Super Saiyan 3) *Snowy Land Very good 11/10 for graphical capability. Category:Series Category:Video Games Category:TheGreatKuzon! Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Fan-Fiction